


Let the Darkness Take Hold

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff but angst, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: At the news Serena flashes back to another time.





	Let the Darkness Take Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio
> 
> If you wanna hit me up and geek about these two on tumblr come find me! Lesbianishstuff

Serena was never a strong swimmer, never one to be attracted to the water. She didn’t long to swim as a child; didn’t have any desire to lay on a beach or go cannoning. Sure she’d lay by a pool on vacation sipping a glass of something cool while reading a book but it wasn’t on her top ten list of things to do. 

When Bernie came to France during her sabbatical they decided to take a weekend trip down to Calaque du Breganconnet. Known for its clear and calm waters and serine country side. Bernie’s eyes lit up when she saw the sign for snorkeling. Her eyes lit up in a childlike glee and Serena couldn’t say no. They stopped off at a small shop in town to purchase masks and tubes. Bernie chatting about swimming during the summer with her cousins in Cornwall. 

Serena reluctantly toyed with her mask as Bernie fitted it over her face and eventually got caught up in her partner’s excitement. The water was a sapphire blue and warm, Serena sighed as she slipped in. It took her a bit to get the hang of it, going under the water and coming up a few times under Bernie’s watchful eye. She reminded herself many times to just relax and breathe normally even though her head was under the water. Bernie’s hands on her bare legs, arms, and sides distracted her from the mantra in her head. 

The blonde swam like a fish, effortlessly gliding through the water pulling Serena here and there to show her something growing out of a piece of rock or an interesting fish. After a bit Serena gained confidence and began swimming off by herself relaxing and thoroughly enjoying herself. She treaded water and watched as Bernie dived under headed down deeper for a better look at a school of red sea bream. 

Taking a deep breathe Serena went under herself, her eyes catching a blood red starfish. She swam down deeper to get a better look. The water was so clear; the fish and marine life were stunning, she couldn’t help the smiled that pulled at her lips. She looked to her left spotting Bernie heading her way. Serena motioned her over to get a closer look at the little creature she discovered. Just as Bernie approached Serena realized she was running out of air. Her eyes widened and she frantically swam towards the surface, the star fish  
long forgotten. She was so distracted by what she saw she hadn’t realised how deep she had ventured until it was too late. 

She kicked as hard as she could reaching for the bright light that was growing dimmer above her head. The edges of her vision began to get fuzzy as her chest tingled. Her body desperate for her to open her mouth and breathe. She tried to ignore the pain and kept pushing for the surface, when she thought she wasn’t going to make it she felt hands around her waist pushing her towards the surface. She broke through quickly sucking in as hard as she could. In her haste she forgot to pull her mask off and began to gag as the remnants of the salt water hit her lungs. Bernie quickly reached out and pulled her mask and snorkel off of her, flinging it to the beach. 

The blonde gripped her shoulders and began pushing them towards the shoreline, once they were in shallow water her fingers rubbed gentle circles on her back. The sun was high in the sky and reflecting off the water making Serena’s eyes burn, she blinked hard trying to get a full breath in. 

“Come on.” Bernie whispered, “Beach.” She led them to the sand and helped her lie down on their blanket they had set up under a beach umbrella. Reaching into her bag she pulled a towel free and began to dry Serena off, kneeling beside her. “Keep breathing love, nice and slow, in and out.” 

Serena nodded still coughing, she forced herself to take calm deep breathes, the burning in her chest finally subsided. She gave a weak smile as Bernie handed her a bottle of water and she took an experimental sip. 

“Alright?”

“Yes, thank you.” Serena’s voice sounded raspy and distant to her own ears. She smiled at her girlfriend, “My hero.” She brought her trembling hand to Bernie’s neck feeling the reassuring strong pulse under her fingers. 

Bernie’s hand covered her own. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault! I shouldn’t have taken you out without doing a course.”

“What? No! No darling I’ve been having such a lovely time. It was just a rookie mistake. I was so distracted and didn’t realize how deep I’d gone.” She watched as Bernie opened her mouth to say more but then thought better of it. 

She dropped a kiss to her hair. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Her hands worked the towel across Serena’s skin. “Let’s just sit for a while, shall we?”

Serena nodded nestling back into Bernie’s arms. Her heart was still racing at the physical and emotional stress she just went through. She gave herself a mental shake to try to bury the feeling of desperation and helplessness. She never wanted to feel that again. Against her ear she listened to the calm and steady beat of Bernie’s heart. Staring out at the beautiful calm water in Bernie’s arms she felt at home.

Two Years Later

Her mind flashed back to that day on the beach. The feeling of helplessness, the suffocating fear, the woozy shaking of her limbs. The déjà vu that this couldn’t be happening. Only this time there were no strong arms around her waist lifting her from the water. No arms to carry her back to safety, hands comforting her and making sure she was okay. There was just the feeling of being smothered, no air, no ability to save herself as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Serena clapped her hand over her mouth at the words and let the darkness take hold.


End file.
